Utilizador:Gabriel Carati
Sobre mim }} Meu nome é '''Gabriel', meu nickname é Sev, meu personagem preferido de Star Wars e meu nome em jogos online. Os filmes Bom, vou falar um pouco da minha história. Tive a sorte (talvez não tenha sido a sorte, mas sim a Força) de desde criança estar em contato com Star Wars, pois meu pai assistia aos filmes e eu sempre acabava assistindo com ele. Aproveitando quando passava na televisão, gravávamos para ter em VHS e assistir a hora que quiséssemos, mas nunca completamos a coleção VHS. Com o lançamento dos DVD's comprei a Trilogia Clássica, mas adivinhe só: não tínhamos aparelho de DVD, então, compramos em razão da Trilogia (hehehe). A partir daí, sempre tentei completar minha coleção, até que finalmente consegui alguns anos depois, comprando o Episódio III após o lançamento do filme, seguido do Episódio II e completando com o Episódio I. Os jogos Cada vez mais me interessava pela saga, com isso, resolvi experimentar os jogos. O primeiro jogo que tive foi Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire, logo depois vieram Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds junto com Star Wars: Starfighter, até que mais tarde conheci o Star Wars: Battlefront II, meu jogo preferido até hoje. Como gostei muito de juntar as duas coisas que mais gostava: Star Wars e jogos, eu entrei para um esquadrão de jogadores de Star Wars para interagir mais com os brasileiros que jogavam online, até que criei o meu próprio esquadrão, o RES, visando ter uma participação maior na comunidade Star Wars e levar a comunidade brasileira de jogadores a um patamar maior (ainda estou tentando isso... hehe). Como conheci a Wiki A alguns anos atrás, estava pesquisando informações sobre personagens de Star Wars, para me aprofundar mais no assunto, até que no Google encontrei algo como "Star Wars Wiki", entrei no site, achei muito interessante e li vários artigos, sempre que queria saber algo sobre Star Wars, eu buscava aqui. Nunca pensei em escrever ou melhorar artigos na Wiki, pois achei que havia muitos editores e não haveria espaço para mim, por isso me mantive longe de edições. Então, certo dia (depois de muito muito tempo apenas lendo artigos), estava jogando Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e um planeta do jogo me chamou atenção, era Manaan, não sei porquê, mas decidi que precisava conhecer mais sobre aquele incrível e exótico planeta, então vim até a Wiki, mas não encontrei muitas informações, então, resolvi editar e começar um novo artigo buscando informações na Wookieepedia, foi então que comecei minhas edições e minhas participações nessa Wiki a partir do início de 2012. Conheci o Thales e o Sam primeiramente, logo depois conheci o Ra, a Lele e o Adley, e começamos a conversar e formar uma amizade, falando pelo chat sobre os artigos da Star Wars Wiki e como melhora-los, as vezes também descontraindo um pouco. Enfim, só tenho a agradecer a essa galera legal que tem me apoiado muito! Coleção Star Wars Minhas páginas favoritas *Manaan *Sev Páginas que criei *Manaan *Jolee Bindo *Duelo no Senado (Grande Purgo Jedi) *Duelo na Forja Estelar *Onderon *Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi *Clone franco-atirador *Ordem de Shasa *Fenda Hrakert *Estação Hrakert *Embaixada da República (Manaan) *Cidade Ahto *Manaan: Depths of History *Lwhekk (em construção) *Sev (em construção) Futuras contribuições Em ordem: *Dxun *Lehon *Série Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi *Era Pré-República *Mapa Estelar *Império Sith (Guerra Civil Jedi) Contato *MSN: gabrielcarati@hotmail.com Links Externos *Republic Elite Squadron, esquadrão de jogadores de Star Wars. Ficheiro:Selo_Sev.png